dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilliana
Lilliana Lilliana is the daughter of Mercanary Tao and she is the older sister of Kaleb. She is nothing like her father, she is the oppisite actually. She is kind, caring and she would give anything to protect the ones she loves and the innocent. She loves Kaleb and she loves fighting and she is good at it. Lilliana's Powers Lilliana is a physical and mental fighter. She has Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis. Pyrokinesis allows her to be able to control heat or fire. Aerokinesis allows her to be able to control the air or the weather. She also has Teleportation powers. One day while training with her father Tao she discovered that she could use his own thoughts against him. She could distract him enough to gain the upper hand. Once this technique was perfected she tried it on her uncle and sure enough she knocked him down and he lost to her. Finally, Shen and Tao figured out what she was up to. They pulled her out of training and grilled her about it she denied it and they dug through her thoughts and found she was lying. They whipped her with a belt 10 times and her wounds got a little infected but prooved her point that a child (student) could beat her own master. Story Flashback When Lilliana was a baby she was taken from her mother by Tao. She never knew her mother, but anyways her father raised her as a fighter. She made incredible strides. So when she was 10 her father told her she had a brother. When Tao found Kaleb, he took him without worry and so then he lived with she, her father and uncle. Shen and Tao trained him and soon he was a fighter as well. She did everything she could do protect him from them and she would die protecting him. They bond and they become very close. Later on When her father and uncle brought in their new recrutes (from varius places) she was responsible for attendance and breaking them into ranks and groups of fighters. A boy named Torrance was amidist the higher ranked students. He was taken from a poor New Mininsan village. He was really rebelious, Shen and Tao could not break him and he soon developed a crush on Lilliana. Once Shen and Tao found out they forbid Torrance and Lilliana to see each other. That didn't stop them they were in love and they spoke every night and saw each other almost everyday. Unfortunatley, Shen and Tao discovered what was going on and they beat Torrance to a pulp. Once they thought their point was proven they left him for dead. Lilliana, Kaleb and Ariance found him and brought him back to his room. Lilliana grabbed her laptop and searched 'how to rebreak a bone'. Once she knew how to it she set all Torrance's bones back in place she told him she loved him. He smiled then chuckled and said that he told her that they were supposed to be together. She was mad but happy that they could be together. A week later Tao and Shen entered Kaleb, Lilliana and Ariance in the WMAT. Tien, Bron, Kadrance, and Dede (Dendera) had also entered the the WMAT but she tried so hard to win the tournament. She lost to Tien in the semi finals. She tells him about her plan to betray her father, uncle and to go back and get Torrance. The Shinhans agreed to help them and so the plan was set. Once all Shen and Tao's students were elliminated from the tournament rounds, Tien and Bron fought the final round and Bron won. After the tournament Shen and Tao called for the rest of their students and the fight started. After a long time of fighting the Shinhans and the former students won. Soon Lilliana went back for Torrance. She and the others were going to go up to Korin Tower to live in one of the dimensions that Talina created. After Torrance healed she found out she was pregnant with their daughter Danni. Lilliana loves her family and she would do anything for them. Personality Lilliana is very kind and quiet. She has a very protecive nature and she always tries to protect her family and the innocent. Trivia -Her mentor is her father Mercanary Tao -Torrance constantly calls her "Tay tu mayai" meaning my beautiful savior -Has bright red ki -Loves to bake -She got her "L" necklace from her father Mercanary Tao